1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garment bags and is more particularly directed to a combined garment bag and carrier therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time there are many conventional combined baggage and carriers, but there are no foldable garment bags having wheels attached thereto as a unit. There are hand pulled carts which are constructed to receive and to carry a garment bag for hauling the garment bag, but the latter must be removed from the carrier in order to unfold the bag and hang it on a hook in order to have access to the clothing. The main objection to a separate carrier for a garment bag is that during the shipping of the separate carrier and garment bag the latter has to be packed in order to avoid being broken or lost. Also, when not in use the carrier and the garment bag are not usually stored together, the one in a storage area while the other is stored in a closet, thereby again incurring the possibility of misplacement or loss of the carrier.
The present invention contemplates avoiding the above indicated objections to and inconveniences of separate garment bags and carriers by providing a combined garment bag and carrier therefor.